


青梅酒

by izimi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 瞳曜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izimi/pseuds/izimi
Summary: 白大队长挪动尊贵的屁股去接展小猫，被疯狂诱惑后按倒吃掉的情形





	青梅酒

**Author's Note:**

> 18R  
> 未成年进入  
> 车震  
> 手铐play

现在的他连白羽瞳今晚格外粗鲁的动作都没力气去抱怨。展耀撇撇嘴，摄入过多的酒精使他额角一阵阵刺痛，他忍不住抬起手抵住自己的太阳穴揉了揉。

 

白羽瞳已经从另一边上了车，看见他红到耳后的肌肤就知道他八成是喝多了。

 

展小猫虽然碍于身体状况不怎么喝酒，他的酒量却着实不错，即使喝醉了面上也看不出来。

 

只有白羽瞳知道，展耀喝多了酒之后，会从耳后一路红到脖颈，再往下的风景就是属于不足以为外人了解的地方，这就是两个人独有的小秘密了。

 

初秋的夜风还微微有些凉，酒精沿着血液游走，使得全身的毛孔都张开了，热气似乎还在身体里徘徊，展耀晃晃脑袋，抬手解开领口的两颗扣子，顺势扯开领结向外拉了拉，冷风灌进衣服里才让他觉得舒服了些。

 

白羽瞳开着车，眼角瞥到他的动作，忍不住皱了皱眉，把车窗拉了起来。

 

感觉到风似乎变小了些，展耀感觉有些不舒服，他睁开眼转过头去看白羽瞳：“小白……我热。”泛红的脸庞在真皮座椅上蹭了蹭，嘴里还哼唧了两声，除了嗓子发干，自己的裤子也紧绷绷缠在身上，又热又黏难受的要命，他扭了扭腰，手隔着裤子试图去揪腰带。

 

下体半软不硬的藏在内裤里面，白羽瞳每次停车，内裤就绷在柱身上缠得他喉咙发痒，碍于白羽瞳还在旁边，他只能伸出手悄悄搁在小腹之上，隔着裤子试图去抚摸自己半硬的下体。

 

“猫儿。”

 

‘滋……’的一声，白羽瞳一脚踩住了刹车，他早就被展耀的小动作撩的心里发痒，又碍于面子不能动手，好容易开到一个确定没有监控的地方停了车。他可不想明天自己和展耀的事情被刻成VCD珍藏在蒋翎的电脑里面，白大长官还是要脸的。

 

话扯远了，把蒋翎的脸从脑海里删去，开启的车窗已经被他悄悄关上，已确保车内的情况不会被人看到，空调也已经准备就位，安装在出风口的香薰已经散发出淡淡香气，迅速充斥车内不大的空间。

 

白羽瞳扯开身上的安全带，转身下了车。

 

展耀还没反应过来车被停下，就看见白羽瞳开了车门钻进来，两个男人挤在不大的空间里面，温度立马就升高了几度。身下车座被放平，手还缠在安全带里面来不及拿出来，顿时急的他又羞又惊，生怕自己的小动作被白羽瞳发现以后沦为未来几个月的笑柄。

 

“别动。”

 

白羽瞳帮他拉开安全带，展耀感觉手上一松，束缚住自己的力量就消失了，他的手腕被白羽瞳温柔的攥住，湿热的吻落在手腕细嫩的皮肤上，痒痒的他发出一声轻笑。

 

‘咯哒’一声轻响，白羽瞳感觉左手手腕一阵冰凉，他睁大眼睛不可思议的看着展耀手里的手铐，另一端已经拷在自己的手腕之上。

 

展耀冲他一笑，一口小白牙在昏暗的灯光下看的格外清楚。

 

“老鼠，这下你跑不掉了。”

 

这下白羽瞳也能确定，展耀确实是喝多了，刚刚那一连串的小动作无非是为了迷惑自己，现在自己真的成撞进陷阱里的老鼠，跑不掉了。

 

不知道展耀什么时候把自己的手铐给摸走，鉴于以前他还有摸走自己钥匙的前科，白羽瞳决定将这两件事并案，放到展耀清醒之后一同处理，且看展耀现在到底要做些什么吧。

 

两个人现在已经换了上下位置，白羽瞳被展耀压在了身子下面，隔着裤子白羽瞳都能感受到展耀身上传来的惊人热量，展耀的下身把裤子顶出一小块隆起，抵在白羽瞳小腹之上，外露的情欲让白羽瞳忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。展耀几下扯开自己的裤腰，黑色的内裤露了半个边出来。车里空间实在太小，等展耀完全直起身子，下半身就几乎没有移动的位置，他只能隔着裤子摸上自己的性器，隔靴搔痒的感觉越发难受，下身渗出的液体将黑色的内裤前端都给打湿，白皙的手指在小腹来回揉捏的景色让白羽瞳看得移不开眼，这还是他第一次看见展耀自渎的情形，下身也忍不住直挺挺硬了起来，抵在展昭包裹在西装裤下的臀瓣之上。

 

“什么东西……硌得我好难受……”

 

本就热得快要爆炸的身体下面突然多了些什么东西，展耀被酒精充斥的思绪彻底断了档，反手从自己身子下面去拨弄白羽瞳那根东西，动作之大让白羽瞳措手不及以至于差点就要被自己的亲亲爱人给断送下半生的性福。

 

虽然展耀自渎很好看，想想自己现在还硬的发痛的‘小兄弟’，白羽瞳决定为自己的福利主动出击一次。

 

“猫儿，你是不是很热？是不是很想脱衣服？”

 

白羽瞳声音温柔的紧，哄得展耀眯着眼睛点点头，认真的模样看得他差点儿就要忍不住扑上去，按捺下心底下的冲动：“猫儿，你先把领带解开，这样能更舒服。”

 

领带现在已经变成皱巴巴的一条，缠在展耀脖子上，他随手一抽，领带就被扔进了车里某个角落，另一只手不用白羽瞳指示，已经开始主动解衬衣上的扣子，半个白皙的胸膛都露了出来。

 

白羽瞳喉结动了动：“小耀……还有风衣，你现在还穿着风衣，多热啊……”

 

此时衬衣已经从头到尾全部给解开，展耀一贯讲究，衬衣里面一定还要再罩一件工字背心，风衣和衬衣也被扔在了两个人脚底下，背心紧紧贴在展耀纤瘦的身体上，光线在腰腹处洒下的阴影形成一道优美的弧线，昨晚刚刚被玩弄过的乳粒将背心顶起两个明显的小点，锁骨处还有昨夜白羽瞳留下的吻痕。衣料摩擦在敏感的乳粒上，暂时缓解了下身紧绷的欲望，展耀扭了扭腰，白羽瞳的性器正正卡在展耀的西装裤缝里。

 

展耀的手现在正放在自己胸膛之上，白皙的手指玩弄着自己凸起的乳粒，动作缓慢的让白羽瞳恨不得换上自己的手指来代替。

 

“猫儿……帮我解开好不好？”

 

“不行……”展耀睁开眼睛，睫毛在眼睛下方投出一片黑色的阴影。“不能让你来，这次我要在上面。”

 

酒意上涌也不能阻拦展耀试图反攻的心，他眨了下眼睛，眼球微微有些充血，衬得眼角都泛出了红意，呼吸间带出的酒香似乎和素日里闻惯了的红酒香不同。

 

展耀微微笑了笑，低下头亲了白羽瞳一口。

 

淡淡梅子的香气从纠缠的舌尖传来，白羽瞳被亲得有些晕头晕脑，难得见展耀主动亲他，这会儿他已经兴奋地不分东西南北了，乐颠颠接受展耀的亲昵动作，心里美得直冒泡。

 

“小白……”

 

酒壮怂人胆这话一点也不假，放在以往，现在这个姿势早就该让展耀从头顶一路红到底，今天倒是一反常态的大胆。

 

“小白……”结束一个缠绵的亲吻，展耀满意地看着躺在自己身下的白羽瞳，紧绷的下巴高高扬起，露出线条清晰地脖颈：“小白……”

 

左手按上自己凸起的喉结从领口一路滑到小腹之上，展耀眉头皱起来，似乎是在苦恼着什么。他嘟着嘴满脸的不高兴，抬手卷起自己背心下摆，露出光滑的小腹。

 

“小白……为什么我没有肌肉？”

 

还担心他会因为做出什么奇怪的事情，白羽瞳挑挑眉，贪婪地看着展耀的手指在小腹上一圈圈打着转儿，比不上自己轮廓明显。他本身就不是那种有肌肉的身形，但是胜在皮肤紧致，微微能看出肌肉的线条。白羽瞳喜欢他的腰，自己两只手就能掐过来，后入的时候恨不得直接把展耀揉进自己怀里。

 

没等到白羽瞳回答，展耀就开始对自己裤子动手，哼哼唧唧扯着裤腰试图撕开，奈何手工制造的质量实在太好，他用了几次力都没能撕开，只能转去脱上身的背心。手指按住胸前的凸起来回拉扯，粉嫩的乳粒已经变得殷红充血，些微的刺痛又得不到释放，让展耀不满意地扭着腰，隔着裤子白羽瞳都能感受到他的淫液打湿了自己的身体。

 

这么下去，只怕自己就要先疯了。

 

白羽瞳嗓子直冒烟，恨不得动手去把展耀裤子撕开，把他按在车上操到哭不出来你，奈何自己手一动，展耀就皱起眉头盯着自己，一副要哭不哭的模样看得他心里发软，搞得他只能躺回到车座上，享受VIP高级待遇。

 

似乎是突然想起什么，展耀开始掏白羽瞳的口袋，细长的手指摸进裤子口袋，掏走了另外一串钥匙，白羽瞳下身硬的发疼，被他一摸差点儿射了出来，硬生生在最后关头卡住了，他忍了又忍，还是压不住心头的火，一抬手就把展耀整个搂进怀里，把他整个人都压在身子下面。

 

展耀只把他左手拷住，另一头就随意挂在了档位上，白羽瞳想到这里就想笑，也就他家猫儿会这么傻了。

 

“干嘛……”展耀抬手推他，手上软软的没了力气，从胸口一推就沿着小腹向下滑，小动作勾得白羽瞳恨不得登时就把他吞吃入腹，也顾不上什么温柔不温柔，只听见‘叮’的一声，展耀裤腰上的金属纽扣就不知落在什么地方。

 

白羽瞳抬起腿，膝盖抵在展耀两腿中间，伸手用力一撕，只剩下内裤还可怜巴巴挂在胯上，西装裤彻底变成了两半给报废了。他褪下裤子拉到胯下，两个人的性器抵在一起相互摩擦，展耀两条腿被他抵住并都并不拢，只能抬起手无力的抓住身后的颈枕，忍受身下传来接连不断的快感，口中的呻吟已经断断续续连不成句。

 

“小……不行……别摸……”

 

敏感的柱头被来回挤压，分不清到底是白羽瞳分泌的液体还是展耀的淫液洒落在白羽瞳手上，感觉到手底下身体一阵抽搐，白羽瞳伸手握住展耀性器下方。射精的欲望被瞬间打断，展耀睁开眼睛抬起自己的腿试图去圈住白羽瞳向他祈求更多。

 

“求你……让我射……”

 

眼眶里的泪水挂在睫毛上要掉不掉，水波潋滟分外可怜，白羽瞳却摇了摇头拒绝了他的要求，单手从自己脖子上

解下领带绑在展耀性器的根部，另一只手去掏藏在车里的润滑油。

 

等到手指探入自己身体内部，展耀眼角的泪水终于滴了下来，他抬手揪住白羽瞳的衣服，眼神里满是情欲的火焰：“进来……求你了……”

 

这酒确实够烈，白羽瞳被他的主动冲昏了头脑，将润滑油涂在自己性器上，没等他全润滑好，展耀已经扭着腰靠了上来，柱头在穴口戳了几次对不准位置，他就开始哀哀地祈求，酒精已经完全摧毁了展博士最后的清醒。

 

“进来……”

 

白羽瞳不敢就这么冲进去，不然等展耀真的醒来自己只怕要倒霉，他低下身子，抬起展耀的腰。感觉到勃发的性器已经抵在穴口之上，熟悉的快感也一同从腰部传了上来，酒精的催化让他青涩的身体完全熟透，原本紧致到难以开拓的穴口今天变得格外松软，像一张小嘴不断往里吸吮。一个控制不住，白羽瞳已经半进入展耀的身体。这下吓得他连动都不敢再动，生怕这一下去真的会血流成河，他颤颤伸出手去摸二人交合的下体，透过车内昏暗的光线只能看到手掌之上满是透明湿滑的液体他才放了心，半跪在座椅上撑起展耀的双腿，膝窝被他握在手中，只消稍稍一用力，性器完全没入松软的小穴之内，括约肌也不似以往那般死死卡住让他难以动作，今天的展耀热情的让他有些招架不住。

 

这个动作动起来有些难受，却进的格外深。展耀身体上敏感点不算太多，除却肠壁里那柔软的腔肉，留在细弱的脚踝上的轻吻也会让他难以自抑的收缩肠壁里面的软肉，几下深顶已经让他喘息中带着哭腔，性器前方滴滴沥沥淌了不少精液，给白羽瞳的领带涂上了一层暧昧地水光。

 

柱头几次蹭过前列腺的位置，宛若电流般的刺激让展耀收紧了身体，把白羽瞳的性器箍在肠肉内部，肠道肌肉来回蠕动，像吸盘一般亲吻着勃起的柱身，他索性伸手按住展耀的腰，大力抽插起来，什么见鬼的绅士风度全都扔到了脑袋后面。

 

展耀的身体上全是汗，滑得几乎让他握都握不住，手底下缓缓用力。在腰线周围留下一圈红色的印记。展耀欲望迟迟得不到发泄，白羽瞳每一下动作野蛮的近乎要刺穿他的身体，穴口却像贪吃的动物拼命吸吮不肯让白羽瞳离开，两厢交错的快感使得展耀委屈的轻哭出声，喉咙里的轻喘和祈求落在白羽瞳耳朵里都变成了催情的呼喊。

 

“不行了……小白……我不要了……”

 

随着柱头故意去磨蹭前列腺上的‘情欲开关’，展耀身体绷紧的像上岸的鱼，除了无助的晃动身体，什么也做不了，身下此时已经像失禁一般被体液浸透。

 

“舒服吗猫儿，你湿的都变成鱼了……”

 

性器被湿热肠肉紧紧包裹，就算他不动，也几乎要被这嫩肉将灵魂给吸出来。他真想扒开这小穴看看，下面这张贪吃的小嘴是怎样纠缠自己不肯离开。

 

“我都快抓不住你了……”

 

一波波情欲汹涌袭来，浪头越来越大。白羽瞳也觉得自己快要坚持不了多久，索性伸手解开控制展耀多时的束缚。

 

刚刚解开领带，柱身就不可抑制开始颤抖起来，一股股白浊从柱头喷涌而出，击打在白羽瞳小腹之上，混着汗水缓缓从他身上滴落，落在二人交合之处随着白羽瞳动作变成一滩绵密的白色液体，在穴口拉出一道道白色的长线？

 

被他这么一夹，精关是彻底守不住了，白羽瞳死死按住展耀的身体，用力夹住尾椎，自己的精液一股脑全部射进了展耀体内，被这股热浪一激，展耀刚刚射完的柱身又抖了抖，挤出几滴可怜巴巴地前列腺液挂在柱头上面。白羽瞳伸手一刮，展耀的身体就控制不住颤抖起来，肠壁倏然间又缠住自己的茎身，舍不得展耀眼神迷离深陷情欲地模样，白羽瞳摸了摸他汗湿的额头，还是从展耀身体里面退了出来，刚刚射进去的精液混着润滑顿时淌满了整个座椅。白羽瞳额角的血管一跳，按捺下即将要发作的洁癖，轻手轻脚脱下自己的衣服给展耀盖上，偷偷摸摸把拉链拉好就打开车门打算开车回家。

 

一开车门，一张明晃晃的罚单贴在车窗之上。

 

“违规停车，请15日内及时处理。”

 

白羽瞳气不过，撕下罚单狠狠扔在地上踩了几脚，打开车门坐进去就听见展耀已经发出了细小的呼噜声，心下又是一软，扭过头又亲了一口展耀的侧脸。

 

“回去再收拾你这只笨猫。”

 

 


End file.
